Batman Vs Jason
by MountC
Summary: When the masked and supposedly undead psychotic killer, Jason Voorhees, comes to Gotham, it is up to Batman to put a stop to him.


**Batman Vs Jason**

**Chapter 1**

The streets of Gotham are no safe place to be at night. Anybody who's lived there for years would know this, and tonight was no exception. A woman was walking home alone after a long night. As she walked past an alleyway, somebody came out and grabbed her, dragging her into the alleyway with one hand on her mouth and the other holding a switch-knife to her throat. The woman tried to scream for help, but her voice was muffled.

"Hey baby," said the man, then licked her cheek slowly. "Wanna get lucky?"

Suddenly, he let go. The woman turned around and saw a large man wearing a torn old clothes and a hockey mask holding the would-be rapist in much the same way he held her, only with a machete instead of a switch-knife. She couldn't see much of the large man's face because of the hockey mask, but his skin looked like that of a corpse less than a year old and the right side of his head appeared to be deformed. No sooner had the woman made these observations when he slit the throat of the would-be rapist. The woman stared, stunned.

"Th-thanks for rescuing me, but you didn't have to kill him," she said nervously. The large man walked slowly towards the woman. She had assumed this man was a vigilante, a fair enough assumption in Gotham, but now it seemed he was after her too. The woman ran away, screaming, but the large man threw his machete at her, piercing through her chest.

By morning, the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) had already set-up a crime-scene where the two people were murdered last night. Commissioner Jim Gordon had just arrived at the scene.

"So what do we have here?" he asked one of the inspectors.

"Two people, a man and a woman, murdered supposedly with a machete," said the inspector. "It is suspected the man was trying to mug or rape the woman."

"I see," said Jim. "Probably a maniac, or a vigilante if it turns out the woman had a criminal background. Either way, it won't be long before _he_ gets on the case."

The inspector looked up at commissioner Gordon. He knew who he was referring to.

Later that night, Jim Gordon was in his office looking through some files. After a while, he looked up, and sure enough, there was Batman.

"Two people, a man and a woman, murdered with a machete," Jim informed Batman. "Background check on both victims shows nothing of interest, so it is presumed the killer was a maniac, which seems to be your area of expertise."

"The maniacs I deal with work in some sort of pattern or theme," said Batman. "But so far this killer seems like a regular serial killer."

"Indeed," said Jim. "But here's something interesting that might be a lead; someone reported a suspicious-looking figure who was holding a machete and wore a hockey mask."

Commissioner Gordon got a cloth from a draw in his desk and started to wipe his glasses clean.

"It's a long shot," said Jim while wiping his glasses. "But perhaps it someone from Gotham's hockey team."

But when Jim put his glasses back on, Batman was already gone.

Later at the Bat-Cave, Bruce Wayne, still in his Batman costume but with his cowl down, was doing research on the Bat-computer.

"Do you really think you have enough information to work on, master Wayne?" asked Alfred Pennyworth.

"Maybe not, " said Bruce. "But if this killer has struck before, there's bound to be some information about a killer with a hockey mask and a Machete."

It wasn't long before Bruce found results.

"Bingo! Jason Voorhees. Supposedly drowned when he was a kid, but then was reported to have killed several people, mostly teenagers, supposedly getting revenge after seeing his mother, who was seeking revenge on her son drowning, decapitated before his eyes. Most of his killings have been around a place called Crystal Lake, but he has also been reported to have been active in Manhattan. He has been reported dead several times, but then he's reported to have come back several times somehow."

"That last part sounds like several of your friends in the Justice League," joked Alfred.

"That being said," said Bruce. "What I'm dealing with might not be entirely human. I must be cautious."


End file.
